


Mr. Lester

by lovetommo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a school teacher while Dan stays home with their one year old son Eli. Their 15 year old daughter, Abby, happens to be in Phil’s class as well. Parent phan fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Lester

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a long time ago and it got a lot of notes so I decided to post it on here :)

It was a Monday morning and Abby sat with her head smacked against her desk. She hated school so much. It wasn’t like she got bullied or didn’t have any friends, it was because her father was her English teacher. She loved her father, don’t think she didn’t. It was just the fact that no one knew at her school and she wanted to keep it that way because she knew that she would then get bullied. Especially the fact that she had two fathers.

She started to doze off while the other fifteen and sixteen year olds chatted away. Mr. Lester walked into the classroom clearing his throat and walking up to the front of the class. “I expect everyone did their homework last night?”  
The teens just started laughing, “That’s what I thought. Take the ten minutes to finish.” He clapped, before walking over to his desk. The class loved Mr. Lester because he was so chill about everything and when he taught, he made the lesson fun.  
“Abby, are you sleeping in my class?” Mr. Lester called from his desk. Abby’s head snapped up and she glanced at him before speaking, “Sorry.”  
Mr. Lester nodded and waved her away so she could do her work. He honestly was very worried about her, she has been acting very strange lately. At school she would be quiet in class and only talk to her couple friends and boyfriend (which Dan was not happy about) when she used to talk nonstop. And when she would get home from school she would say a quick hello to Dan and her little brother and then spend the rest of the night in her room.

Phil tried to talk to her about it last night but she didn’t say anything, she said she was fine so Phil dismissed it.  
Phil pulled out his phone, hoping the kids wouldn’t see and quickly texted Dan.  
“Mr. Lester!” A boy named, Mark, called from the back of the class.  
“Yes Mark?” Phil said putting his phone back down on the desk.  
“How come you can be on your phone but we can’t?!” He complained which made a couple of other students nod their heads. “Yeah!”  
“Because I have a life outside of this school unlike you Mark.” Phil joked making all of the students laugh and holler. “Burn!”  
“Alright, alright. Calm down. Let’s go over this sheet,” Mr. Lester made his way up in front of all the desks and said, “Okay, number one?”  
Abby raised her hand quickly, she was starting to feel ill and wanted out of the classroom. “Abby?”  
“I don’t have number one but can I please go to the nurse?” She begged, her head was throbbing and her hands were shaking.  
“Yes, of course. Let me write you a pass,” Mr. Lester quickly ran over to his desk and wrote his daughter a pass. “There you go.”  
“Thanks,” She mumbled and then padded out of the room.

Abby came back to the classroom ten minutes later saying she being sent home. Phil gave her a worried look but he nodded. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom. Phil walked over to his desk and pulled out his phone since the class was now working on a worksheet with partners.  
“Mr. Lester, you’re on your phone again!” A girl named, Jessica, said pointing at her teacher.  
“He is probably texting his wife, leave him alone,” Jessica’s partner, Miranda, said as she hit Jessica on the arm.

Mr. Lester hated saying he had a wife when he didn’t. He had a husband which he loved his all his heart. He quickly texted Dan telling him to pick Abby up at the school and then laid it back down on his desk.  
“Who are you texting all the time?” Martin asked quickly writing away on the paper.  
“Home,” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Why can’t we meet your wife! We wanna see your baby boy!” Katrina squealed in the middle of the room. Phil laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe one day.”  
“The school year is coming to a close we need to meet the cute baby! I love kids!” Katrina squealed again.  
“Calm down there,” Mr. Lester laughed. He was about to talk again but his phone buzzed.  
“The wife has texted!” Mark laughed throwing his pencil across the room. “Mark! No throwing sharp objects in my classroom!”  
~~  
After Dan had picked Abby up at school, she went into her bedroom and changed into a tank top and some sweatpants and threw her hair up in a bun. She walked out into the lounge where Dan and his son, Eli who was only one, were.  
“So what seems to be the problem?” Dan asked once she laid down on the couch across from her Dad.  
“My head is fucking throbbing, that’s what,” She cried and then quickly said, “Don’t tell Papa I said that.”  
Dan laughed and said, “Let me get you a pill and then try to take a nap.”  
Dan got off the couch and balanced Eli on his hip who was smiling at his Dad. “Hey Eli,” Dan smiled ruffling the boys curly hair. Eli was dressed in a Winnie the Pooh onesie and was smiling away.  
Dan gave Abby the pill and it didn’t take her long until she was fast asleep. It was nearing noon now so Dan decided he would have to make lunch. He put Eli down in his little play pen that was next to the kitchen so Dan could watch the little rascal.  
~~  
Later that day, Phil walked into the flat they owned in London and dropped his bag by the door and took his shoes off. He walked into the lounge where Dan was cooking supper. Phil snuck up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and peppered small kisses on Dan’s neck. “Hey,” Phil whispered against Dan’s very warm skin.  
Dan smiled and leaned against Phil, continuing to cook. “Hi,” He then turned around and faced Phil putting his lips onto his husbands. “Nice to see you too,” Phil murmured against Dan’s lips and smiled slightly.  
Abby walked into the kitchen quietly and seen her two fathers exchanging their afternoon kisses. Abby smiled at them, it was like 2009 everyday. They never got tired of each other. Abby wiped the grin off her face and coughed, “Do you two need to do that everyday? It’s gross.”

Phil pulled away from Dan first, causing Dan to have a pout on his face. Phil laughed and kissed his nose before turning back to Abby, “How are you feeling?” Phil walked over to Abby and placed his hand on her forehead. “Papa, I’m fine.” She groaned swatting his hand away. “Probably just a small cold. I’m going to stay home with Dad tomorrow to rest, I’ll be fine.”  
“Only if you’re sure,” Phil smiled and then walked past her and picked Eli up. “Hi Eli!”

Dan watched his husband pick Eli up and take him to the lounge to start playing with him. The sight just made Dan feel so happy knowing that Eli was their son and seeing Phil hold Eli like he was made of glass welled up Dan’s heart.

It was Wednesday now and Abby was back at school. Phil decided he was going to bring Eli and Dan in on Friday, which was making Phil very nervous. Abby still didn’t want people knowing Phil was her father but she didn’t really have a choice now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Friday came quicker than the family had wanted. Abby was already in her seat wanting the day to be over with while Dan and Phil were in the office with Eli.  
Phil walked into the office first with Dan staying behind Phil holding Eli. If the school board didn’t like this, they could fire Phil. This could cost Phil his job and that terrified him.  
“Good morning Nancy,” Phil smiled politely. The woman at the desk smiled and then seen Dan awkwardly standing behind Phil with a small child. “Who is this?”  
“Nancy, this is my husband, Dan. And that is our one year old son, Eli.” Phil said nervously playing with his tie. Nancy got off the chair and walked over to Dan and Eli. “Aw, Phil, he is adorable!” She said as she held Eli’s little hand. She walked back to her desk and smiled, “You have a wonderful family, Phil. It’s very nice to meet you Dan.” She smiled. “You too.”

They walked out of the office and Phil sighed with relief. He smiled at Dan and Dan smiled back. “See, I told you. You didn’t have anything to worry about.” Dan quickly pecked his lips before grabbing a hold of Phil’s hand. They made their way to Phil’s classroom and Phil let go of Dan’s hand. “Okay, you guys just stay out here and then I’ll call you in.” Phil said with a shaky breath.  
“It’ll be alright. You could this, I love you no matter what.” Dan replied putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder.  
“I love you too.” Phil smiled and then walked off into his classroom.

Abby was shaking in her seat when her Papa walking into the classroom. She was sweating and getting some awkward glances. “Now, everyone!” Mr. Lester shouted getting the teens attention. “Today is going to be a bit different, I have some people you have been asking to meet.”  
The students shared confused glances until Katrina sprouted up from her seat and said, “Are we meeting your son and wife?!? Finally!”  
“Sort of,” Phil let out an awkward laugh and called his family in. Eli first came crawling into the classroom making all the teens aw. Phil quickly ran over to Eli and picked him up in his arms. “This is my son Eli,” He smiled as Eli poked his Papa’s nose and then started giggling.  
“Aww!”  
“He’s so cute!”  
“Mr. Lester, he is adorable!”  
“Now there is someone else I want you to meet,” Phil said nervously as Dan walked into the room. When he did Mark called out, “Who are you?!?” Dan leaned against the door frame and did his smirk showing his dimple.  
“Who ever he is, he is fricking hot!” Jessica called out and then covered her mouth, “Did I just say that out loud?” Everyone busted out laughing, apart from Eli, even Abby was laughing.  
“Well, uh- thank you.” Dan laughed nervously. “And I’m actually Phil’s… husband.”

The class became silent, looking at each other and then Abby popped up from her seat. “I’’m done keeping this a secret! I’ve been hiding this for fifteen years and I’m tired of it. Mr. Lester is my Dad and so is Dan. They are my fathers and Eli is baby brother. I’m tired of keeping that a secret and going to school everyday without anyone knowing. I love my Dad’s and if that bothers anyone, go to hell.” Abby finally breathed once all of the anger came out of her and she slowly slunk back into her seat.  
“Wow,” Martin said, “was not expecting that.”  
“That is actually really cool Abby, you didn’t have to keep that from us. We don’t mind.” Stacy said as the other students nodded. “Really?”  
“Totally!” Jessica smiled, “even if your Dad is really, really hot.”

And after that day, everything started becoming normal again. Abby was more happy and started talking more. Phil no longer had the weight on his shoulders and Dan could come in with Eli whenever he wanted. Everything was going to be okay in the Howell-Lester household.


End file.
